


Especial

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divine lo podía ver: Aki era especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especial

Aki era especial y no era sólo porque su poder fuese incomparable con el de cualquiera de los cientos de duelistas psíquicos que había reunido, incluyéndolo a él

Incluso mientras ella estaba acostada en su costado, con su rodillas demasiado cerca a su pecho y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, como si ella quisiese protegerse a sí misma del mundo entero, Divine podía verlo y probarlo.

Un toque en su cabeza, suave como una caricia, bastaba para sobresaltarla al punto de sacarla de sus sueños.

Ella se tensaba y se alejaba de su mano tanto como podía hacerlo sin levantarse aun antes de abrir sus ojos, pero sólo una frase bastaba para controlar su miedo y con éste a ella, haciendo que se relajara como él quería.

—Soy yo, Aki.

—Divine... —Aki suspiraba, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa apenas visible mientras volvía a dormir, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Esa demostración dejaba en claro que ella temía.

Pero también que confiaba en él y era eso lo que aumentaba su valor, haciéndola irreemplazable.

Por eso, aun si llegaba el día que encontrase a alguien con un poder semejante al de ella, Divine no pensaba dejarla ir. Porque Aki era especial; Aki le pertenecía por completo.


End file.
